


Ingannare la morte, non significa vivere

by Nexys



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Quella di Anakin Skywalker è la storia di un Jedi che ha voluto provare a ingannare la morte, prendendosi gioco della potenza del Lato Oscuro della Forza. La dicotomia tra bene e male che ha spezzato in due il suo animo - ed il suo cuore - lo ha portato alla fine. Il suo essere un umano valoroso, è deceduto lasciando spazio a Darth Fener, che è sorto dalle sue ceneri come una fenice meccanica, portatrice di sventura. Rinchiuso nel suo nuovo corpo, è solo e schiavo dei suoi ricordi. Non ha più niente, non è più un uomo, l’uomo che è stato e che avrebbe potuto continuare ad essere.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	Ingannare la morte, non significa vivere

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertimenti: [Episodi I-III]

  
  
  
  
**L** o avevano chiuso per sempre in un sarcofago che aveva segnato la sua fine da essere umano - Jedi - e che lo avrebbe tenuto in vita come massimo rappresentante del Lato Oscuro della Forza. Anakin Skywalker era morto, ed al suo posto era sorto Darth Fener, il cui aspetto era e sempre sarebbe stato, mostruoso. Se l’odio avesse avuto una sua personificazione, quel guscio nero e meccanico ne sarebbe stata la forma.  
Bruciato vivo, fuori e dentro. Si era lasciato corrodere dall’odio, e aveva abbracciato il Lato Oscuro della Forza senza voltarsi indietro. Aveva scelto la via della perdizione per amore di Padmé, illudendo se stesso di potersi prendere gioco di un’entità più potente di lui. Aveva perso, perso tutto.  
Si era sentito abbandonato dall’amore della sua vita, per la quale aveva scelto di tradire la sua fede. Aveva scelto di essere un traditore per poterle salvare la vita e renderla immortale, e la sua scelta l’aveva invece condotta alla morte prematuramente e per colpa sua e della sua funesta ira.   
Come aveva potuto abbandonarla?   
Perché lei non si era sforzata di capirlo?  
O forse perché aveva visto Obi-Wan comparire alle sue spalle, con uno sguardo limpido e pieno di _pena_ nei suoi confronti.  
Si era sentito ferito, perché al contrario di ciò che si era aspettato da lui, il maestro non aveva voluto stare al suo fianco, preferendo tentare di proteggere Padmé e portargliela via.  
Quante cose aveva _frainteso_ , Anakin, preso da una furia cieca trattenuta e nascosta troppo a lungo per poterla reprimere ancora.  
  
L’amore fraterno per Obi-Wan era rimasto attaccato al suo animo corrotto come un monito per il futuro. Avrebbe rimpianto ogni minima decisione, e incapace di morire per codardia, avrebbe avuto come unica scelta, quella di servire il Lato Oscuro e l’Impero fino alla fine dei propri giorni. Era stato maledetto, dal giorno in cui era stato annoverato come _prescelto_.  
Non aveva portato affatto equilibrio nella Forza: aveva distrutto le vite di sua moglie, dei suoi figli senza volto, e la propria. Schiavo di un potere senza fine, guardandosi allo specchio riusciva a vedere la verità della propria condizione.  
Il suo corpo mutilato era il risultato della propria follia, e la solitudine il premio per essere stato così presuntuoso da sfidare la sorte. La sua amata si era lasciata morire senza combattere, e il suo migliore amico fraterno lo aveva abbandonato con la convinzione che per lui, ormai, sarebbe stato meglio morire.   
In poche parole, Obi-Wan lo avrebbe preferito _morto_.  
  
Non ci sarebbero più stati sorrisi, risate, baci, allenamenti, missioni. La Forza che tanto aveva elogiato e rincorso sin dalla più giovane età si era trasformata in odio e risentimento. Il suo sogno di diventare un Jedi si era infranto, e i suoi frammenti erano stati inghiottiti dalla sua brama di potere.   
Non gli era rimasto niente. Aveva perso tutto e solo per colpa sua.  
Tutte le persone che aveva amato, erano morte. E lui, era morto con loro.  
In cuor suo, sapeva benissimo che alla lista si sarebbe aggiunto anche _lui._  
  
  
  
  
_“Non so perché, ma sento che tu sarai la mia fine.”_  
  
  
  
Frammento dopo frammento, la Morte Nera prendeva forma nella vastità dello Spazio, e dentro di sé, una voce familiare lo giudicava, e lo avrebbe fatto per sempre.  
  
  
  
_“Ho fallito con te, Anakin! Ho fallito con te.”_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
